sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zakazany taniec
= W skrócie = = Wstęp = Cassie uwielbiała tańczyć,ale jej ojciec na to nie pozwalał. Gdy spotyka Lysandra i dowiaduje się o szkole Słodki Amoris postanawia chodź tam móc spełniać swoje marzenia dzięki klubowi tanecznemu. = Powieść= Wysiadłam z samochodu w dość podłym nastroju, ale jak ktoś kto co rok się przeprowadza miałby być szczęśliwy. Rozejrzałam się po okolicy i podeszłam do białej furtki otaczającej wieli dom o kolorze toffi. Dokładnie ,,obczaiłam" mój nowy dom po czym odwróciłam się do srebrnej maszyny z której wysiadał mój ojciec. Zamknął i drzwi i uśmiechnął się żeby zachęcić mnie do otworzenia drzwi bramki. Ja tylko westchnęłam i przeszłam przez nią z miną skazańca. Popchnęłam lekko drzwi do willi. Przed moimi oczami ukazał się Stefan, prawnik i najlepszy przyjaciel mojego taty. Ja też zresztą bardzo go lubiłam, ale w tej chwili miałam ochotę zepchnąć go z drogi. Chciałam tylko znaleźć się w pokoju, a oni wszystko utrudniali. Postawiłam swoje walizki na schodach żeby chwilę odpocząć. - No już Cassie, rozchmurz się. - powiedział wesoło mój tata. Popatrzyłam na niego dziwnie, wzięłam swoje rzeczy i pobiegłam z nimi na górę. Otworzyłam pierwsze lepsze drzwi i weszłam do pokoju. Miałam szczęście bo od razu trafiłam do mojego pokoju. Łóżko, toaletka, duża szafa i własna łazienka. Wjechałam walizką do pomieszczenia, stawiając ją obok drzwi do łazienki.Rzuciłam się na łóżko i zaczęłam patrzeć w ścianę. Leżałam tam przez chwilę,a potem postanowiłam się trochę ogarnąć. Weszłam do pokoju obok. W łazience była duża wanna, prysznic, lustro i umywalka. Na początku miałam ochotę wziąć kąpiel, ale zrezygnowałam z tego po długim namyśle i szybko umyłam się pod prysznicem. Wysuszyłam mokre włosy i związałam je w długi warkocz. Z walizki wyjęłam białą bluzkę i czarne szorty. Na nogach miałam ulubione pomarańczowe baleriny. Zeszłam szybko na dół. - O...jesteś Cassie! Właśnie miałem wołać cię na obiad. - wymruczał ojciec. Usiadłam przy dużym stole. Nabrałam trochę sałatki. - Wiesz co? Chciałem ci o tym powiedzieć wcześniej,ale jakoś nie było okazji. Zostaniemy we Francji 3 lata ! - Co?! O, tato !!! To cudownie. - Czułem, że się ucieszysz,ale mam jeszcze jedną dobrą wiadomość. Od poniedziałku już nie będziesz pobierała lekcji w domu ... będziesz uczyć się w normalnej szkole. - Same dobre wiadomości ! Ale...do jakiej szkoły teraz pójdę? Ja..chciałabym...oprócz tej szkoły...chce się zapisać na jakieś zajęcia dodatkowe...hmm...np.taniec ! - Już raz ci mówiłem Cassie ! Nie będzie żadnego tańczenia ! - No, wiem, ale... - Nie ma żadnego ,,ale"! Zrozum, że nie będziesz uczestniczyła w niczym w czym uczestniczy taniec ! - TY MNIE W OGÓLE NIE ROZUMIESZ ! MAM CIĘ DOŚĆ. Po tak mocnej ,,kłótni" wybiegłam z domu zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Szłam cały czas przed siebie. Nie wiedziałam gdzie jestem. Zobaczyłam jakiś znaczek ,,park" i ruszyłam w tamtym kierunku. Nagle poczułam straszny ból. Zderzyłam się z kimś. Koło mnie stał jakiś chłopak. Miał białe włosy i był...hm...dziwnie? Czy mogę powiedzieć, że był ubrany trochę dziwnie? - Mmm..przepraszam! - powiedział cicho nieznajomy. - Yyy...nie ma sprawy, Jestem Cassie Greys. -wybełkotałam Ja chyba oszalałam. Może jeszcze powiem kiedy się urodziłam i gdzie mieszkam? To by mnie już całkiem poniżyło. - Lysander. - niebiesko włosy podał mi rękę. Uśmiechnęłam się głupkowato. Zobaczyłam że moje włosy nie są już związane w warkocz. Gorączkowo zaczęłam szukać gumki. - Tego szukasz? - zapytał Lysander podając mi szarą frotkę. - Tak...dzięki. - odezwałam się i popędziłam w stronę domu. Otworzyłam drzwi do domu. Przede mną stał mój ojciec ze wściekłą miną. Nie chciałam z nim rozmawiać. Mimo moich wygłupów przed Lysandrem gdzie zapomniałam własnej mowy nadal pamiętałam jego zakazy które mnie całkowicie dołowały i denerwowały. Mój ruch ręką pokazał mu, że nie jestem w dobrym nastroju przez co nie jestem zdolna do rozmowy. Weszłam po schodach na górę. Zamknęłam drzwi do swojego pokoju i położyłam się na łóżku zmęczona całym dniem. Rano obudziło mnie pukanie do drzwi. Czy ja wczoraj zasnęłam? - Ktokolwiek to jest...może wejść. Przed moim łóżkiem błyskawicznie stanął Stefan. Widać, że chciał powiedzieć mi coś ważnego. Patrzyłam na niego z zaciekawioną miną,ale nie usłyszałam jego głosu. Moje brwi podniosły się pytająco. - Jakiś chłopak chce z tobą rozmawiać. - Ymm...chłopak? Pomyślałam chwilę i zbiegłam na dół. Przed sobą zobaczyłam Lysandra. Skąd on wiedział gdzie ja mieszkam? I co tu robił? Nic z tego nie rozumiałam. Jak zawsze zresztą.Posłałam mu zdziwione spojrzenie. - Możesz chwilę poczekać? Nie czekając na odpowiedź pobiegłam na górę. Szybko się przebrałam i uczesałam wysokiego kucyka. Kiedy znalazłam się na dole zobaczyłam, że Lys rozmawia o czymś ze Stefanem. Odciągnęłam go od rozmowy, a mężczyźnie powiedziałam , że idę z białowłosym do parku. - Co tu robisz ?! Skąd wiesz gdzie mieszkam. - No wiesz...nigdy cię tu nie widziałam więc wywnioskowałem, że jesteś tu nowa. Popytałem parę osób i ... - Yhmm...Do jakiej szkoły chodzisz? YY...tak. Jedno z moich głupich pytań. Chociaż właściwie nie takich głupich. Hej,może ja też się tam zapiszę? Oby to było daleko. Ojciec nie będzie mnie wtedy aż tak kontrolował!!! Jeej ! - A co? - A nic. Pytam tylko. - Słodki Amoris. Tam jest naprawdę fajnie. - A właściwie gdzie to jest? - Jakieś 30 minut stąd. - Świetnie się składa, że tam chodzisz. Ja też..yy..tam..idę ! A teraz muszę spadać..bo..mam..mam parę rzeczy do zrobienia. Pa ! Machnęłam mu ręką na pożegnanie i już mnie nie było.Biegłam chodnikiem. Przed domem zauważyłam tatę gadającego z jakimś człowiekiem. Na chwilę przystanęłam i czekałam kiedy odejdzie. Ojciec chyba mnie zauważył bo skończył rozmowę i do mnie podszedł. - Znalazłam dla siebie szkołę. Słodki Amoris. Zapisz mnie tam. - Dobrze Cassie. To świetnie, że sama zajęłaś się szukaniem. Stefan pójdzie i wszystko załatwi. Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że wyjeżdżam na parę dni i wrócę dopiero za tydzień po południu, a wiem że już wtedy zacznie się rok szkolny więc zostawiam ci pieniądze. Masz wydać wszystko co do grosza. Kiwnęłam głową i weszłam do domu. Od razu skierowałam się na górę. Pieniądze schowałam w swojej skarbonce, a sama wzięłam odświeżający prysznic. I co mam teraz robić? Wiem ! Pójdę na zakupy. Po co czekać do ostatniego dnia. Zamówiłam taksówkę i pojechałam do miasta. Wchodziłam do wszystkich sklepów. Kupiłam sobie piękny plecak w norweskie wzory,zeszyty i wszystkie potrzebne przybory. Książek jeszcze nie brałam bo nie wiedziałam do jakiej szkoły mnie przyjmą. Do domu przyszłam z pięcioma torbami. Taty już nie było, a zrobiło się ciemno więc zamknęłam drzwi na klucz. No to dzisiaj jestem sama. Co by tu porobić? Na początku włączyłam telewizor. Akurat leciał mój ulubiony program muzyczny z nowymi hitami. Poszłam zrobić kolację. Tanecznym krokiem weszłam do kuchni i zrobiłam płatki z mlekiem. Po jedzeniu zaczęłam ćwiczyć jakieś kroki i BUM ! Zgasło światło. Trochę się bałam ciemności...a nawet bardzo. Pisnęłam cicho i z zamkniętymi oczami pobiegłam na górę. Schowałam głowę pod kołdrę i ...w środku nocy obudził mnie telefon. - Halo? Byłam wściekła, że ktoś mnie obudził,ale to co właśnie usłyszałam zmieniło nieco moje uczucia. Teraz to ja się martwiłam. Leżałam na łóżku z słuchawką przyłożoną do ucha. Nikt się nie odzywał. Słyszałam tylko krzyk i jakieś szumy. - Halo?! Halo? Zaczęłam się martwić co to mogło być. Może jakaś napaść, a może ktoś zadzwonił żeby mu pomóc?Miałam mieszane uczucia. Może to jacyś ludzie robili sobie żarty. Z tą myślą odłożyłam słuchawkę. Przewracałam się niespokojnie w łóżku chyba z trzy godziny. Z dołu usłyszałam dzwonek stacjonarnego telefonu. Wstałam z łózka, zbiegłam ze schodów i odebrałam. To był Stefan. Przekazał mi wiadomość, że przyjęli mnie do szkoły i jutro mój pierwszy dzień. Popatrzyłam na zegarek. Była dopiero 7:00. Zaświeciłam światło w kuchni. Podeszłam do lodówki wyjmując stamtąd biały serek i owoce. Zjadłam w pośpiechu śniadanie, a potem wzięłam kąpiel. Zostawiłam rozpuszczone włosy i ubrałam się w błękitną sukienkę. Nie zawsze to co zakładałam pasowało kolorem do moich włosów,ale jakoś się tym nie przejmowałam. Wyszłam na zewnątrz i zamknęłam drzwi do domu. Pójdę pooglądać tą szkołę ! Poszłam na przystanek i wsiadłam do najbliższego autobusu który zawiózł mnie do Słodkiego Amorisa. Budynek był bardzo duży. Miał wielkie szklane drzwi nad którymi było logo liceum. Był w kolorze brązowo różowym. W rogu zobaczyłam jakiegoś tańczącego chłopaka i chociaż było to wbrew zasadom, podeszłam w tamto miejsce. Teraz ukazało mi się jeszcze więcej osób tańczących różnymi stylami. W pewnym momencie sama zaczęłam...co ja poradzę, że kiedy słyszę muzykę zaczynam poruszać się w jej rytm. Ludzie oklaskiwali grupę tancerzy. Mnie także. Myśleli chyba, że ja także do niej należę. Podobało mi się to. Nagle któryś z członków grupy przestał. Nie widziałam dokładnie kto bo było ich bardzo dużo,ale chyba dziewczyna. Brązowowłosa podeszła do mnie z dziwną miną. - Mogę widzieć kim jesteś? I co ty tu robisz?! - Yyyy,ja...przechodziłam ttu...przypadkiem i pomyślałam...właściwie to... - Nie należysz do naszej grupy i nie chodzisz do tej szkoły więc nie masz prawa tu przebywać! Jeśli natychmiast nie opuścisz tego terenu wezwę dyrektorkę! Było mi głupio, że znowu dałam się ponieść przez taniec. Może tata ma rację? Przez to tylko pakuję się w niepotrzebne nikomu kłótnie i problemy. Nie ! Powinnam spełniać swoje marzenia. O czym ja myślę? Tylko nie wiem dlaczego ta dziewczyna aż tak dziwnie zareagowała. Mogła po prostu powiedzieć, a nie się wydzierać. Trochę popsuł mi się humor. Wróciłam do domu. Rzuciłam się na kanapę i włączyłam radio. Muzyka mnie relaksowała. Wstałam i znowu zaczęłam tańczyć. W pewnym momencie przypomniałam sobie parę kroków tej grupy z liceum. Za pierwszym razem nie za bardzo mi się udało, ale potem byłam w tym coraz lepsza. Teraz było już jasne. Zapiszę się tam choćby nie wiem co ! *** Rano byłam już gotowa na mój pierwszy dzień. Czekałam tylko aż przyjedzie Stefan i odwiezie mnie do szkoły. Siedziałam na kanapie nasłuchując dzwonka, ale zamiast tego usłyszałam pukanie. Bez namysłu pobiegłam do drzwi i z prędkością światła otworzyłam je na oścież. Przede mną stała...nie to nie możliwe. - Maria ! Co ty tu robisz? - Cassie ! Witaj kochana. Przyjechałam tu. Twój ojciec mnie tu ściągnął żebym cię pilnowała. Jak kiedyś. Maria przed śmiercią mamy trzy lata temu, była moją nianią kiedy ona miała występy albo ćwiczenia. Zdarzało się to dość często więc w tym czasie naprawdę się zaprzyjaźniłyśmy. To, że mama nie miała dla mnie zbyt dużo czasu nie oznaczało, że mnie nie kochała. Po prostu chciała spełniać swoje marzenia i ja to jak najbardziej rozumiem. Nigdy nie miałam jej tego za złe. Pewnego razu miała swój najważniejszy występ i wtedy..po prostu mnie zostawiła. Chorowała na jakąś chorobę o której tylko ona wiedziała. Lekarz nie kazał jej się przemęczać,ale ona nie posłuchała. Od tego czasu co rok przeprowadzamy się gdzieś z tatą, a Maria ...zniknęła. - Pilnowała? - No tak. Dobrze słyszysz. - Teraz? Twojej opieki i wsparcia potrzebowałam kiedyś, teraz jest całkowicie zbędna więc możesz już iść, a poza tym muszę już iść do szkoły. Byłam naprawdę zła kiedy przypomniałam sobie, że zostawiła mnie bez słowa pożegnania. Była dla mnie jak rodzina. Jak ja mam jej teraz wybaczyć? Na szczęście od razu po wyjściu z domu podjechał Stefan kiedy wsiadałam do samochodu, krzyknęłam do Marii. - Jak skończysz stać w drzwiach to je łaskawie zamknij i schowaj klucz pod wycieraczkę. Zamknęłam drzwi i odjechaliśmy. Było tak dobrze..wszystko się komplikuje. Przed samą szkołą wysiadłam z auta. Weszłam do nowego liceum i westchnęłam cicho. Przede mną stała ta tancerka z brązowymi włosami. Próbowałam ją ominąć żeby mnie nie zauważyła,ale to się chyba stało. Weszłam do pokoju gospodarczego. - Cześć ! Szukam Nataniela. Ma mi dostarczyć plan lekcji. jestem tu nowa. Zza szafek wyłonił się wysoki blondyn z teczką. Podał mi ją i odszedł. Wzruszyłam tylko ramionami i wyszłam. I gdzie ja mam teraz iść. Poczułam, że ktoś dotyka mojego ramienia. Odwróciłam się gwałtownie. Przede mną stał Lys i jakiś niebiesko włosy. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego z ulgą. - Hej! Pomóc ci w czymś Cassie? - Tak.. jeśli nie będzie problemu to...mógłbyś mnie zaprowadzić do klasy 5B? Mam tam teraz zajęcia! - No pewnie. Dobrze się składa bo..ja też ! Lysander ruszył przed siebie, a ja poszłam za nim. = Od autora = ... = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Zakazany taniec" by Melissa-Su? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Dramat obyczajowo-psychologiczny Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Lysander